We Don't Need Them
by dorksinaction1
Summary: Quinn sees the looks the Glee club throws at her. Some disapproving, some pitiful. They don't understand. The one person who has always called her out on her mistakes, though, understands. Skank/Punk!Quinn. Quinntana. One-Shot.


**We Don't Need Them**

_**Summary**__: Quinn sees the looks the Glee club throws at her. Some disapproving, some pitiful. They don't understand. The one person who has always called her out on her mistakes, though, understands. Skank/Punk!Quinn. Quinntana. One-Shot._

* * *

She saw the look Santana had given her when she told her, she and Brittany they didn't understand the pressure she was under. It was a look that purely said, "Bullshit."

It didn't matter.

This Quinn doesn't care. This Quinn is starting over. This Quinn wants to laugh in Rachel's face when she brings in her dramatics to try and convince her to come back to glee.

She didn't notice shit when they were in New York. She was too distracted by the city and Finn not so sneakily trying to win her back to notice the shit Quinn was going through.

She rolled her eyes as soon as Rachel turned around the corner and out of sight. Like she was going to actually go back to that club.

"Hey Quinn. We're heading back. You wanna join?" The Mack declared, pointing toward the school as the other two followed.

"Nah, I'm just gonna hang here for a bit. You guys go ahead." She claimed. The girls nodded and turned to head back to the school. She sat back on the couch and sighed contently as she was finally met with silence. Though a frustrated sounding grunt and the sound of a trashcan being knocked over soon interrupted that.

"Fucking Sue. Fucking Rachel. Fucking Blaine. Fucking Shue." Quinn looked up to see Santana stomping her way - probably not even realizing it - talking to herself in angry huffs.

"Well hey there, sunshine." She greets sarcastically, making her presence known to they fiery cheerleader. Said girl just plops down next to her, flipping her off. "Alrighty then."

The two just sat there in silence for a few minutes. It was mostly just Quinn waiting for Santana to cool down before speaking again.

"I don't blame you." She hears.

"What?" Quinn's head shoots up to the girl seated next to her, knowing she probably sounded like an idiot – looked like one too - and by the scoff from the other girl she knows as well.

"I said, I don't blame you." Quinn tilts her head forward in question waiting for her to continue. "You know, for changing."

"I didn't change, I-"

"Found who you actually were. Yeah, I know. But, Q, you and I both know this isn't the real you." She exclaimed gesturing to the pink-haired girl's attire. "You don't think I want to throw this uniform away and wear a getup that says 'fuck you' to everyone just to piss them off? Well I do and I have. Kind of. However, nobody really confronted me about it and nobody really understood why."

"What are you saying, San?" She queried. She knew what Santana was referring to; she was just too guilty to respond.

"I'm saying at least people understood why you dyed your hair pink and got a tattoo." She snarled and rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it, S." Quinn finalized. "Now, you going to tell what you were so angry about before, because I know you're dying for me to ask you?"

"Oh don't even get me started. Sue is making me _co_-captain when I rightfully deserve that title and no one else. Shue is drooling over Finchel, as usual. To top it off, Blanderson is now joining glee club. He's auditioning outside in the courtyard after lunch. Honestly, I don't even think he needs to audition. He probably insisted because it gave him an excuse to sing. That adds to the list of people Will favors." She rants, waving her hand as she finished off, shifting unconsciously closer to the pink-haired girl.

"You're planning something aren't you?" Quinn begins shaking her head. "I see that look in your eyes. You're going to sabotage the audition, aren't you?"

"Well, it's not me who wants to ruin it, exactly. It's Coach." Her smirk, though, tells Quinn a different story. "I need your help."

"No."

"Quinn, please!"

"Santana, no."

"Quiiiinnn."

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask you!" She grunts, crossing her arms.

"Fine. What?" She sighs knowing she'll give in anyway.

"I need you to help me light one of the purple pianos on fire." She says seriously. "I'm sure you've heard about those."

"Sadly, I have." Quinn shakes her head, thinking about the one-sided conversation she had with Rachel earlier. "Will this get me in trouble?"

"Psh, I'm following Sue's orders. She'd figure it out if you did." Santana scoffs, waving her hand as if she was being absurd. Leading Quinn to ask another question.

"Uh huh, does Sue know I'm apart of this?"

"...No." Quinn was about to interject, but Santana beat her to it. "But I told her I'd need some outside help. So I'm sure she'll defend you. Not like Figgins would care anyway. What do you say? You in?"

"I don't know, S." She answered, shifting in her seat, thinking about the consequences. "You know Shue'll kick you out of the club if he finds out you were behind this."

"Whatever. So you'll do it?" She pouts, hopeful. Quinn rolls her eyes at the pout, knowing she can't resist.

"Fine, I'll help." She agrees, taking a cigarette and lighter out of her scruffy bag from beside her and placed the stick between her lips, lighting it up. "Just say when."

"Remember, courtyard. Be there." Santana pointed sternly at her. Quinn nodded and blew out smoke into Santana's face, which earned her a cough and a glare. The two sat back on the couch relaxing, waiting for the bell to ring for lunch.

"He's so going to kick you out of glee club."

"No he won't."

* * *

"He kicked me out of glee club."

Quinn jumped, dropping her car keys at the unexpected voice. She sighed, turning around to see Santana standing there, arms crossed and pouting, adorably might she add.

"Told ya." She smirked, incredibly amused.

"Shut up. It's not cool." Santana snapped, running her hand through her now loose hair. "He said some bullshit about not returning until I could be as loyal to the damn club as the rest of them. Please, Berry storms out of there like every other week and does something to piss him off yet she gets welcomed back with open arms whenever the fuck she wants."

Quinn smiled sympathetically and bent down to retrieve her keys to her bug. She understood what Santana was so angry about. It made her a little mad as well.

"I'm sorry, San." She reaches forward to pull the girl closer to her. "We don't need them. Now, get in. You still owe me for helping you out. So come on."

"What? Where are we going?" She inquired, moving toward the passenger side.

"The mall." She answered briefly, peering at the brunette over the roof of her car.

"Yeah but why?"

"I'll tell you when we get there. Now get in." Santana, groaning loudly, walked around the car to where Quinn stood.

"I'll go only if you let me drive. Sorry, Q, but I don't feel like dying today. You're driving is about as safe as those cigarettes you smoke." She smiles unapologetically. Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend's irrationality. She wasn't that reckless.

"I hate you." She mumbled as she walked around and sat in the passenger seat.

"No you don't." Santana corrected, smirking. She pulled out of the school parking lot and drove in silence for a moment. "Can I-"

"No. Only I get to touch the radio." Quinn quickly turned down. That seemed to have no effect on Santana as she reached over anyway and changed it to their favorite station.

"Don't be a buzz kill." She retorted. Quinn just sat back and crossed her arms, annoyed.

"Wait, this isn't the way to the mall." Quinn pointed out. She looked around and noticed they were heading in the direction of Santana's house.

"I'm stopping by my place so I can change, Pepto." Santana grunted, pulling into her empty drive way. She got out after taking the keys out of the ignition. "You gonna stay in the car or are you coming inside?"

"…Do you have apple juice?"

"Yes, Quinn. There's apple juice inside." She sighed.

Quinn smiled to herself, happily getting up and walking to the front door. Santana following after her with her bag and keys.

"You are such a child sometimes." She murmured to the taller girl, unlocking her front door and stepping inside after Quinn.

"Who are you calling a child? I remember it was only last year when you sobbed yourself to sleep because Puck ate your last pop tart by accident." Quinn piped sassily, walking toward the kitchen to retrieve her drink.

"I was drunk, you bitch, and you know it. Plus he didn't eat it on accident. That bastard was pissed I didn't give him ten bucks for his stupid fucking game. He knew I was saving up for my book." She whined, trailing behind Quinn and grabbing her own juice box.

"Whatever. I wonder what people at school would think if they knew you were actually a closeted nerd." Quinn sniggered.

"I don't and I never want to find out." She decided. Both were now sipping contentedly at their apple juice. Santana sat hers down and turned around to leave. "I'm going to go change. Be right back."

As Santana changed, Quinn looked around and observed the changes to the house that occurred since she last visited. There were hardly any modifications. It made her wonder where Santana's parents were.

"Hey, lets get going." Santana chided, descending the steps boots in hand.

"San, where are your parents?" She wondered aloud.

"Don't know. Last time I saw them was the end of July." She shrugged, as if it didn't bother her, walking to where Quinn sat on the couch. "Why?"

"It's September." She raised a brow, worried.

"Yeah, and?" Santana addressed, scrunching her nose up and flopping down next to the skank.

"You haven't seen or spoken to your parents in over a month?" She asked concerned. Santana shrugged again, stretching forward in her seat to pull her boots on.

"Guess not." Quinn shook her head and ran her eyes over the brunette, uneasily. Why wasn't she fazed?

"Santana."

"Quinn, I'm fine. It's always been like this. Why is it such a big deal anyway?" Santana demanded. She looked back into anxious hazel eyes.

"What about all the school stuff? Guardian signatures for the beginning of the year?" Quinn speculated further. Santana roller her bottom lip between her teeth, a thing – Quinn observed – she only did when she was nervous or annoyed about something.

"Abuelita took care of that stuff." Santana sassed, indicating she was actually annoyed with Quinn and not nervous. "Are you done interrogating me now? You still have to tell me why we're even going to the mall."

"You will know once we get there." Quinn responded. They both stood up and headed out the door.

Quinn was still a bit apprehensive about Santana's parents but didn't want to push further. If she did, she knew the shorter girl would force her to talk about her dramatic changein appearance no doubt.

* * *

"We're here. Now please tell me why?" Santana asked for the tenth time since they left her house.

"God, remind me to never do a favor for this one ever again." That earned her a slap on the shoulder. "I'm here to get a piercing and you're here for support."

"A piercing?" Quinn nodded. "Why?"

"Just because. I already have a tattoo why not complete the look with a nose piercing?" She shrugged, nonchalant. They both headed to the shop and Quinn signed herself in.

"You couldn't have done this with ice and a needle at my house?" She raised her brow, something she picked up from the pink-haired girl.

"I don't trust myself to do that and frankly I don't trust you to do it either." Quinn answered.

"But you trust a complete stranger?"

"They're professionals, S." She noted, as they waited for her to be called back.

"Quinn Fabray. You're up." The lady behind the desk spoke, not looking up from her phone.

Quinn got up and walked toward the back room, but noticed Santana wasn't following her. She turned and crossed her arms.

"Are you coming?" She addressed.

"Do I have to?" Santana whined, getting up anyway and following. She caught up with Quinn and they both walked to the back.

"San, I brought you here because you're the only person who wouldn't judge me for doing this. Yes, you have to."

They reached the back room and saw a man holding up a piercing gun. Santana's eyes widened at the amount of piercings and tattoos this man had. Did she mention she has a small fear of needles?

"Which one of ya is getting the shot?" He asked with his rough voice. Quinn raised her hand and walked closer to the man. "Alright, have a seat, hon. Where you gonna get it?"

Quinn pointed to her nose and the man nodded while switching out the gun for a tube type thing and a needle. Santana just stood back watching the whole thing, scrunching up her face at the sight of the needle. She pulled her bag up to her face as if it would save her from it.

"Okay, Quinn, is it?" Quinn nodded. "I'm just going to need you to dot the exact spot you want your piercing while I get the rubbing alcohol."

The man handed her a marker then turned around to retrieve the rubbing alcohol from his cabinet. Once Quinn was finished, he started to sterilize.

"Here you go. Rub that all over your face, it's to save you from any infections…" He continued to explain the process but Santana had zoned out. Her eyes settled on Quinn. She looked excited and it forced a small smile out of her until it dropped again at the sight of the needle.

"By the way, I'm Steve. When I get to three I'll push the needle through. Just remember, you'll feel about a few seconds of sharp pain but it'll be gone before you know it." He reassured.

Santana rolled her lip between her teeth and moved backwards not wanting to see the needle go through her skin but couldn't take her eyes off of the scene.

"Ready? One-"

"Holy shit!"

* * *

"I can't believe you cried."

"He said on three! Unless the bastard doesn't know how to count, that was not fucking three!"

"You're such a baby, Lopez." Quinn laughed as the two lay in the shorter girl's bed. Quinn lying down on her back, eyes on the beauty next to her, whom was lying on her stomach facing her.

"I hate needles and you know it, Fabray!" She objected.

They had been back at Santana's house for about twenty minutes, waiting on their pizza to get here. They left the mall earlier with Santana sobbing and Quinn grinning about her new jewelry addition. People had given them odd looks and Quinn had to drive them back since Santana was a little preoccupied.

"How could you just sit there? You didn't feel anything?" Santana wondered, her eyes on the small nose ring. She reached forward to touch it but Quinn reacted first by slapping her hand away.

"Don't touch it," She cautioned. "I don't want it to get infected. And to answer your questions, I got a tattoo. The pain for this was nothing compared to that."

Santana rolled her eyes as they were enveloped with silence. She looked at the hazel-eyed girl, who now had her eyes on the ceiling, and pondered. The look suited her. In all honesty, she thought it was hot. She reached forward to touch the short, pink hair. It felt just as soft as it was when they were in New York. When it was natural and semi-long. She had been the one to suggest the haircut and it warmed her heart when Quinn agreed without much of a fight. She almost burst with emotions when Quinn asked if she would be the one to cut it.

It was a thing between them. They competed against each other all the time but they trusted each other. They were so different yet many similarities told people otherwise.

The doorbell ringing interrupted her thoughts. Quinn shoved her playfully.

"Go answer the door, nerd." She smirked. Santana gave her a look and she sighed. "Fine, where's the money?"

"Over there, Pepto." She pointed to the money that lay on her desk. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." She walked out of the room and soon returned with the pizza and two juice boxes.

"Thank god! I'm starving." Santana bounced on the bed reaching for the pizza. "Gimme."

"I still don't understand how you are able to eat whatever you want and still remain tiny. I bought you a fucking large chocolate shake on the way here to cheer you up and you snatched that thing like it was the last pop tart on earth."

Santana just grabbed the box from her hands and dug in, not paying any attention to what Quinn was saying.

"Hm?" Santana asked with her mouth full. Quinn rolled her eyes and reached over to wipe some sauce off the corner of her mouth. "Thanks."

"Oh don't be acting all innocent. I'm to pizza as you are to bacon. You're just mad that I didn't let you get bacon on the pizza." Santana chimed once she swallowed and looked over at the grumpy skank.

"You like bacon too! So why couldn't we have gotten bacon on the damn pizza?" She grumbled.

"Because, Quinnie, I wasn't feeling like bacon today. Tell you what; I'll fry you some tomorrow after school. Is that cool?" She poked at Quinn's cheek trying to get a smile out of her. Once she got it, she cheered. "There she is!"

"I hate you sometimes." She said gently after a few minutes, reaching forward again to place her hand on the brunette's cheek, wiping away crumbs. The mood had changed rather quickly.

"I hate you sometimes too." Santana looked up and smiled, placing her hand on top of Quinn's.

Quinn leaned forward, slowly, observing how Santana's eyes never really showed a brown. They were either a very dark brown or black. Either way they were beautiful. Just like her plump, pouty lips that were looking so kissable. She wondered if things would get weird if she just moved forward a few more inches and let the rest of herself go.

"Oh will you just kiss me already?" Santana whispered forcefully, eyes shining.

Quinn rolled her eyes for like the billionth time that day and moved forward, pressing her lips against the smaller girl's.

Santana responded almost instantly, sliding her lips. It wasn't a gentle, unsure kiss. It was more of a passionate, slow kiss.

The kiss didn't have fireworks or sparks. It had explosions. It had fire and ice. And it felt amazing. It felt electric.

She almost opened her mouth when a tongue slid across her bottom lip but pulled away quickly.

"Wait, wait. Before we continue, I have to tell you something." She burst in. Quinn nodded, a little panicked about the next words. "I'm quitting the cheerios."

"What? Why?" She asked stupidly, still breathing heavily from the kiss.

"It's not worth it." Quinn was about to ask what wasn't worth it but Santana cut in again. "I realized today that I need you by my side to bitch at those - excluding Brittany – cheerio pork chop heads. We're a team, Q."

Quinn smiled and looked down, shaking her head.

"You're an idiot." She smirked. "Are you really going to quit?"

"Yep. I don't need to be a cheerleader and I don't need to be popular. Last year wasn't so bad being off the cheerios, it was actually refreshing. After all, I was a sucker for going back." She laughed quoting Quinn's comment from earlier.

"You are the biggest dork ever." Quinn mused playfully.

"Yeah well that's us. The dork and the rebel."

"The dork and the rebel…" Quinn drew leaning in to kiss her again. "I like it."

They soon got lost in each other's warmth and tangled. Quinn pushed Santana back on the bed and placed her hands on her hips pushing up her t-shirt slightly to feel soft, hot, caramel skin. She pulled away from the girl's lips and moved her head down to kiss down her jaw to her neck.

Santana sighed softly, twisting her fingers in Quinn's pink hair. She threw her head back giving Quinn more access.

"Wait, I need to tell you something too." Quinn gasped, pulling back from a dazed Santana. "Puck didn't eat your last pop tart. I did."

"Quinn, what the fuck?"

* * *

**Ello! I'm back with a Quinntana one-shot. Sorry if you don't like the AU-ish stuff I added. This was literally a last minute thing. I somewhat got the idea from someone (whom I won't dare mention) and just started writing! But I mean come on, who doesn't love Punk!Quinn? Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed reading this and will review to tell me what ya think! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
